Time To Say Goodbye
by hichigomate
Summary: Suzaku turned his tear-stained face towards Lelouch's serene face, his eyes opening and his lips curling in a humourless, hesitant smile. His voice was broken as he spoke. "It's alright, isn't it, Lelouch?"' Rated for simplied and char-death. Spoiler!


**Disclaimer: It's me again! And with a new couple, new anime. I'd actually forgotten how into this I was, but boy am I back to it now. And I just ****have**** to write this, because it's been on my mind for a few days now. I hope you enjoy it! It's a song-fic, because I think this song is perfect for this moment.**

**Oh, and I do NOT own Code Geass. If I did, it'd be more tragic, more yaoified, and, well, Kallen and Nunnally and Shirley would just suck my kcid. Can I say that? That is, if I had one.**

**Warnings: SPOILER ALERT! SPOILER ALERT of the ending of Code Geass. If you haven't seen the last episode of Code Geass and don't want it to be ruined, then please click back. Don't say I didn't warn you. Shounen-ai, mild yaoi, character death, canon. And, uh, that's it. DON'T FORGET TO HAVE TISSUES READY; YOU'LL NEED THEM IF YOU'RE LIKE ME.**

**Code Geass**

**Time To Say Goodbye**

Lelouch VI Britannia waved at the crowd with a slight smile on his face, his very aura exuding a calmness he didn't feel. It was today; it was finally here. Everything had went according to his master plan, although there had been many casualties and a few twists that he hadn't seen coming.

Such as Kallen. She'd been such a sweet girl, a great fighter. And yet she, too, had fallen prey to his plan. She hadn't had that resolve needed to kill in the beginning and yet she had it now. Lelouch lowered his hand, his eyes portraying a hint of sadness as he glanced to the left in his peripheral vision to see the red-haired woman, trussed like a chicken on one of the execution stands. All because of him. It was his fault that she was a killer, a murderer seen as a symbol of hope for so many. His eyes caught a familiar blue head, and he smiled sadly. Rivalz, the man he'd been forced to give up as a best friend in his quest for world unification. Perhaps one day the guy would find his true calling, as Lelouch had. Perhaps one day he'd receive the will of fire that he, himself, had. But they still hadn't he resolve to match him. No one except, perhaps, his personal knight.

The emperor's eyes darkened further as he thought of Suzaku Kururugi and the promise they'd made. That blasted promise, followed by a night spent in each others arms, exchanging far more than what words could express. He felt his blood heat slightly at the thought of that night, their only night together. The knight had been so warm, so forceful in his movements and demands. He'd surprised the knight, and himself he had to admit, when he'd expressed his wish in wanting Suzaku to top him, the man who ruled the very world with fear, but in hte end he'd been extremely pleased with the result.

If only they'd had time to continue with such actions. But alas, t'was not meant to be.

_That parting scene where we couldn't touch each other,_

_Made me stronger._

There was a murmuring circling through the crowd and Lelouch looked up, feeling a spark of something-fear, anger, surprise, _anticipation_-move through his being at the figure he saw standing at the top of a Knightmare standing in the way of his procession.

Zero, leader of the Black Knights, embodiment of justice and hope.

His murderer-to-be.

Lelouch hid his smile behind a cold mask as he sat in his thrown, awaiting this dark menace. It was finally time for his plan to come to fruition.

Jeremiah went foreword to stop the knight, or so it seemed, drawing his sword and pouncing to the ground below. Zero easily dodged him, jumping his way to where Lelouch was drawing himself up from his throne.

"Impudent fool!" Lelouch cried, loud enough for the on-lookers to hear, drawing a gun of his own. It was instantly knocked from his hand as Zero drew back his sword to strike.

_If I hadn't met you then, I wouldn't know you._

_It seems obvious, but I'm glad that coincidence happened._

There were few precious seconds of tense silence as everyone watched in awe and anticipation. Lelouch let his serene smile finally slip throw, moving his arms in an almost imperceptable movement in the age-old sign of surrender or unarm-ment. One more second and then-he arched his back slightly, his eyes going wide and his mouth opening to emit a forced out breath.

_Gods, the pain!_ It spread in a wrenching burn from his stomach, nearly overcoming all thought and reason. He swayed, nearly toppling over, but he managed to step foreword, pushing himself farther onto the blade as he got as close as possible to Zero. In fact, he fairly embraced the man, on arm clutching at his bleeding stomach.

_I've got to go; time to say goodbye,_

_With my best smile._

The smile on his face turned even more serene, if it were possible, and the people standing stupified by this action gasped to themselves, wondering how such a tyrant could wear such a peaceful expression, especially during his death.

"Zero...." His voice was only slightly strained as he fought off the pain as best he could.

(1)Behind the mask Suzaku Kururugi clenched his teeth, his eyes filling with tears that spilled down his pale cheeks. He barely managed to keep his hands from trembling, trying to spare his once-lover any more pain than necessary. "Lelouch...." It was grated out from between his teeth, agonized, full of all of his tumultuous emotions at that point.

Lelouch's smile turned gentle as he placed his chin on Zero's shoulder, his fingers clenching in the blood. "The punishment for what you have done shall be this, then: You will live on...always wearing that mask, serving as a knight for justice and truth....You will no longer live your life as Suzaku Kururugi." As he was done speaking Lelouch removed his bloody hand from his stomach, bringing it up to the mask he seemed to be talking into. Zero flinched but didn't move away as that hand seemed to caress his cheek, drawing bloody trails down to the chin in one last farewell. Lelouch went back to speaking, his voice growing fainter but still able to be heard through his sheer force of will. "You shall sacfrice the ordinary pleasures of your life for the benefit of the world..." He paused here, closing his eyes against the call of darkness, refusing to surrender until he'd finished speaking. "For eternity."

Suzaku, barely able to keep the sob from his voice, unclenched his teeth to force out his next words. "This Geass...I do solemnly accept!" More tears cascaded down his cheeks, dampaning the area just above where the mask covered his neck. He closed his eyes, willing them to stop, but his emotional pain was too great and they fell unheeded.(1)

_The sheer number of partings makes me stronger.  
If we close our eyes, we can see each other anytime._

Lelouch breathed a sigh of relief before letting his hand fall, blood trickling down his fingertips as he did so. "There is one last thing...that I wish to say to you...to Suzaku Kururugi, before I am gone." He paused, not only for dramatic effect but because there was darkness circling in around all sides of his vision. He pushed on, needing to say this one last time. "Suzaku Kururugi, my Knight of Zero...since the time I met you...since we became friends again...I have always...." He leaned even closer, pushing his body to the hilt of the sword, realizing that he no longer felt much pain. Instead there was a seeping warmth, followed by a languid coldness that burrowed into his very bones, making him feel slow and heavy. Just three little words, and it would all be over. _"I love you...."_

Suzaku couldn't withhold the sob that shook his being at hearing those words, words he'd missed since their one night so long ago. So long he'd waited to hear them again, and now they came at the expense of his lover's life! He whispered his own in return, full of his heart-wrenching love that came at such a high price. He could only hope they were heard; he'd whispered softly. And then there was a soft exhalation.

_"I know...."_ accompanied by a brief set of fingers tickling his ribs.

Unable to stand it he wrenched away, pulling out his sword and watching in stunned silence as Lelouch somehow managed to stumble to the ramp of his "float," only to trip down its front and land with his back to it, beside his sister Nunnally. There were words exchanged, mainly by the girl as she held her brother's hand and sobbed her own grief as she finally learned the truth, but he didn't pay attention to them. Instead, he flicked the blood from his sword and made his way down that ramp, hiding behind the mask and making sure none of his own grief showed.

Nunnaly looked up, fear shining bright in her eyes at her brother's murderer.

_These warm memories will always reside in my heart._

_That smile that gave me those pure feelings._

Lelouch, his eyes darkened underneath with bloodloss and his beautiful white robes stained dark with his blood, no longer had the strength to even look up at the new hero. But he managed to make just a few more parting words, for Zero's benefit as well as his sister's. _"Yes...I destroy the world...and create it...."_ There was a gentle pause as he finally closed his wonderous eyes, his fingers uncurling as all the pain finally left his body at the time as his words and last, soft whispering breath. _"...anew."_

It was at that time, at 3:24 p.m. that Lelouch VI Britannia-Lamperouge, the 99th emperor and the epitome of the world's hatred, parted from this world. It was at that time, at 3:30 p.m. when everyone finally got over their shock that their tyrannical ruler was dead, that Suzaku Kururugi, ex Knight of Zero and new Black Knights ruler Zero, the murderer of Lelouch Vi Britannia, became the hero of the world.

The Zero Requiem fulfilled its course, righting the world and moving the planet into the future. No one would remember his death as heroic, as what was truly needed to be done. No one would remember him as their true savior, as their true Messiah. No one would grieve his passing, instead joyous that he finally left the world.

No one but one, that is.

_I'm glad I met you. We'll meet again someday.  
Hold me so we never forget._

Suzaku Kururugi, his face and body forever shrouded in the now revered Zero costume, sighed as he glanced up at cave ceiling above him, the only domed roof to this stalagmite cave he and Lelouch had found years ago. It was four years to this day that his lover had been forced to meet his end, and yet the pain still hadn't lessened. Suzaku groaned as he removed his helmet, his gloved hand going up to stem the tears that threatened his already red and bruised eyes.

Two years, and his arms still couldn't forget the strength in that lithe frame, the subtle power that embraced him as he learned expertise in a dance as old as time. He knew never forget the look of surprise in those beautiful purple eyes as pain turned into overwhelming pleasure, or the bite of fingers as they gripped his shoulders too tightly. Those pert lips opening to emit soft pants, gasps and mild groans, pushing him to even greater heights of pleasure.

_Even if we're apart, you're with me, even more than before._

_Now, I can walk foreword, looking towards the future._

And yet, even though he knew he'd never forget such things, he knew at the same time that everything was alright. Everything, everyone was moving foreword, into the future as Lelouch had meant it to. And although it hurt, he accepted that.

Of course, every year, on this day he continued to hold the memories of what happened _after_. The chaos, the orders, the freeing of the prisoners. But most importantly, the funeral of His Majesty.

_Zero leant down, his sword somewhere inside his cape now, and lifted the now limp young man in his arms, holding him almost lovingly to the world around them. The brunette's head lulled to the side and that peaceful face, complete with a grateful smile, was turned towards a black-clad shoulder; it looked as if he were merely sleeping. But they knew the truth. The huge bloodstain coating his stomach did not lie. The figure in his arms was dead, and the people of the world were more than happy to accept that. He turned to the spectators, all who seemed like they couldn't decide whether to be happy or freaked out. "His Majesty is dead; he no longer has reign over you! You may do what you wish with his prisoners and his Knightmares, but I will be taking his body for a separate ritual of my own making." He was going to say more but nothing came out, and he instead made his way over to his Knightmare._

_"Wait! Please wait! Where are you taking my brother?! Please, let me go with you! I just-I need some more time with him! Even though he's gone. I need to be with him!" Nunnal;y tried to draw herself up but the chains restricted her movement and she fell back to the ground, her look and voice desperate._

_Zero turned to look at her, Lelouch still cradled like a child, or a wife, in his arms. He couldn't keep the ice from his voice as he answered her pleas. "I am sorry but the last emperor is coming with me. You had your chance with him, didn't you, and you wasted it by choosing sides with his enemy. I do not condone you for your actions-I in fact think it was quite brave of you-but there is still something left undone. Please forgive me and, if you can help it, never forget about your brother, or why he did what he did." With that he turned, somehow climbing into the Knightmare and piloting it to take the twosome far, far away._

_A mountain. An island. A remote jungle. It didn't matter; the Knightmare had been programmed beforehand to go to a certain place. He didn't need to tell it where anymore. Now, in solitude he could remove his mask and cradle his lost love to him, allowing his tears to flow freely as he clutched Lelouch's bloodied hand in his own gloved hand. He drew it up to his mouth, placing the softest of kisses on those cold knuckles as he'd longed to do for so long now. Vicious sobs tore through his slender frame as he clutched Lelouch closer, not caring that he got his uniform bloody. "Why, Lelouch?! Why did you make me promise that?! There had to have been a way for this to end without you dying, without making me kill you!"_

_**The sheer number of partings makes me stronger.  
If we close our eyes, we can see each other anytime.**_

_But he could almost hear Lelouch's calm answer, a soft reprimend to match his harsh cries. _"No, Suzaku; it had to be this way. You know as well as I do that I had to become the epitome of this world's hatred, and that I had to die. You had to kill me, and make this world's hatred die with me. It is the only way for the people to move into the future, and you had to lead them into it."

_Suzaku furiously shook his head, his hot tears falling down his cheeks still to wet that soft, brown hair that he'd loved to run his fingers through. The only sounds around them were his harsh breathing and wrenching sobs, the loud hum of the Knightmare they rode in, and overwhelming sorrow. As the miles passed, as they got closer to their destination his grief intensified, as if he couldn't stop himself from thinking about the ordeal ahead. Again, Lelouch's voice came unbidden to his mind._

"Hey, don't be so down-trodden! You're like a wet blanket, clinging to me like this. Be more like a man; you've been through worse than this!"_ He could almost feel the soft caress of those nimble fingers as they'd cross his cheek and nose, turning his face into look at Lelouch's solemn eyes, falling prey to their sheer power, the kind that didn't come from Geass. _"Don't worry; everything will be alright. You know this. We've talked through it, and done the simulation many times. There's no need to cry like this."

_If anything, thinking of those lines only made him cry harder, clenching Lelouch's hand until he knew his own fingers were white from the strain. He drew that bloody hand up before his tightly-closed eyes, holding it there like his only lifeline. He probably would have replied to those make-believe words but just then the Knightmare touched ground and he jerked his head up, clutching Lelouch tighter to his body as if someone was attacking to take him from him. But glancing outside he saw nothing. Merely a large pool of water surrounded by towering trees, their roots stemming deep into the water, perhaps hundreds of feet._

_Now he used his solitary hand to lead the Knightmare himself, deep into the water and down thousands of feet, across a pool-floor made by the earth more thousands of feet until there was a dim light above him. When his Knightmare breached the surface of the water again he found the large cave exactly as it had been months before, barren of all life except for a rock couch and a large tomb. Seeing it made his somewhat dry eyes water again but Suzaku pushed them back this time; there'd be time for that later. He stepped out of the machine, carrying Lelouch's cold body over to the tomb._

_It seemed C.C. had come before him and prepared it in her own special way. The large, special tomb he'd constructed for His Majesty was encased in lily-white flowers, stretching far longer than the length of the man's body. He knew instinctively that these flowers were special; they were everlasting, much as himself now. They would never rot on the emperor's body, a fact he was grateful for._

_Suzaku carefully lowered Lelouch's body into the tomb, shuddering as the concept invaded his brain. He was burying his best friend, his lover. Burying where no one would ever find him, in a tomb of flowers. But this was the only funeral he could give him. Suzaku sighed heavily and shudderingly as he carefully rearranged limbs around flowers, so that below the waist and all around his frame Lelouch was covered in flowers. His hands were cupped on his blood-stained chest-Suzaku had a moment's regret that he hadn't changed him out of those filthy clothes-and there was a serene smile on his face. Suzaku felt his own lips curve in reaction; he held that much charisma._

_**With one last kiss, time to say goodbye.**_

_Bending at the waist, Suzaku blanketed Lelouch's upper body with his own, placing his salty lips against Lelouch's soft ones, giving him the last kiss he'd ever receive. The last __both__ of them would ever receive. He held the pose for long minutes, savoring the feel even though there was no response and it was cold on one side, but it was nostalgically sweet. Suzaku drew back, his eyes sad and still wet as they stared down at the serene countenance inside that tomb._

_"Goodbye, Your Majesty, my love Lelouch VI Brittainia. I will never let your memory die, so long as I live."_

Suzaku had never meant that every single memory would live on in his mind, replayed in the nights when his bed was cold and his heart yearning, his arms reaching out for one who would never be there. Still, he was glad that he remembered all the moments when Lelouch was alive, rather than just those painful last moments of his existance. He sighed wearily and walked over to the tomb, perching lightly on the side of it and grazing the frozen cheek of Lelouch.

"Well, Lelouch, it's been five years now. They're long, and cold, and my heart aches for you even though I know you're not coming back to me. I know it's for the best, though; if you were still alive, your plan wouldn't have worked, would it? Even if it had, it's purpose would have been dulled." He paused to allow a finger to sweep along the cheek, finding unyielding lips that he traced. "Nunnally's doing great as a spokesperson, you know. And the world's doing just as you predicted, allowing its various voices to be heard at that one table. Rivalz is doing great as the new President, and Jeremiah's working on an orange farm!" A soft chuckle escaped, but he noticed it was tinted with sadness, hoarse. So be it. He was through hiding his grief; this one day of the year could he let it all escape.

He bent foreword more, allowing his body full purchase on the tomb, his heart coming to rest on the unbeating heart. "I wonder, Lelouch." He whispered, blinking fast as a few tears dripped onto the cloth below him. "Do you dream, wherever you are? Are you watching us from above, smiling in that smug way of yours as you watch your plan in action? Are you happy?" He paused, choking, but he managed to get the words out. "Are you...loved? With your family?" He broke off, his fists clenching on the sides of the tomb and his head turning to nuzzle into that cloth. He's started off okay but now...now he couldn't go on. His sorrow overcame him and he simply wept, bearing the weight of a world that didn't care that a true hero now slept the sleep of forever. He couldn't help feeling that there was a voice inside, calling that the days that passed were wasted. He needed comfort, and there was no one there to give it.

Suzaku turned his tear-stained face towards Lelouch's serene face, his eyes opening and his lips curling in a humourless, hesitant smile. His voice was broken as he spoke. "It's alright, isn't it, Lelouch?"

_Fin._

**...Wow. Did that come from ****me****? I wrote the thing and I was bawling my eyes out! Not to mention I gave myself a few injuries moving about while writing this. But, uh, I hope you guys got my feelings through this piece! I certainly gave my all, I think my all, to get it out to you. But anyway, please PLEASE leave me your reviews and tell me what you think! I don't care if it's just saying that you liked it, or that it was sad, or great; one word answers, while I prefer longer ones and actually like LEGIT critiques, are good enough for me. So please review!**

**A/N: I STRONGLY urge you readers to watch this video, either while you read, after, or just in general. It's actually what inspired this fic, which won't be hard to understand when you watch it. Just trust me, it's great. **http :// www . youtube . com / watch ?v= hI6IesiKyvU (without the spaces)

(1) The parts written in between the first (1) and the second come from the actual final episode. Those are the (english) lines that Lelouch and Suzaku speak, and that is what happens; the moving closer, stabbing in the chest, and bloody hand on the mask. Jeremiah also really goes to attack him, only to be moved past and does look back with a smile, thinking something along the lines of "Onward, masked knight." Or something like that. Just thought I'd say that before I get a review saying I "stole" the words/actions.


End file.
